


A Different Game

by Ultimafangirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Death, Gen, all dr1 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimafangirl/pseuds/Ultimafangirl
Summary: In which Junko uses her classmates for her despair video.Originally submitted to dangan-ronpa-imagines





	A Different Game

“Remember! Only one member of the 78th class gets to leave!”

When Junko and Mukuro leave everyone starts to panic. Ishimaru and Naegi are the ones who stand up and try to take control, to calm everyone down.

Until Sayaka attacks Ishimaru, having just taken a glance at the motive she had been given.

Ishimaru survives the attack but the earlier attempts to calm everyone down fail horribly and the classmates scatter and run from each other.

Taeko, with a heavy pipe in her hand, searches for her classmates. She tells herself that she can do this. That she will get out. But she’s also hoping that, out of everyone, she won’t have to take the life of her friend, Yamada. And when she hears gunshots she hurries off into the opposite direction.

Asahina rounds a corner and stops short. Sakura is dead on the floor and Hagakure is shaking, clutching a gun in his hands. When he sees Asahina he panics and drops the gun. He starts making excuses. That he panicked. Sakura was running at him- Sakura _attacked him! He had to-_

But Asahina refuses to listen.

Naegi ducks into a doorway and nearly screams at the sight. Togami's body is slumped against the wall, a pair of scissors driven into his hand. Fukawa lies on the floor. Curled up in a ball at his feet. Naegi turns her over, hoping he can at least save one of them. But finds a second pair of scissors, clutched in blood soaked hands, has been driven into her throat.

Ishimaru runs- no limps away from a pursuing Sayaka. He manages to lose her, ducking into another doorway where he meets Chihiro and Mondo. His friends promise him that they’re not fighting. They’re going to figure something out.

After all, they’re all friends right?

And then they remember that Ishimaru is injured! He’s dripping blood everywhere. He’s leaving a trail. Chihiro can’t fight. And, even with his life on the line, Mondo refuses to hit a girl. 

So Chihiro runs. Choosing to save them and distract Sayaka and is out the door before the other two can protest. Sayaka takes the bait and the other two flee. They try to ignore the sounds of gunshots.

Taeko manages to corner Leon but, before she can finish him off, she hesitates. And that hesitation is all he needs. He turns it all around and is about to end her life when Yamada appears. He takes the finishing blow meant for Taeko. She goes into shock, weeping for her fallen friend.

As for Leon, whether the action has snapped him into his right mind or not, he chooses to take that moment and flee.

Asahina wipes the tears from her eyes as she lowers the gun. She looks at the bodies of Chihiro and Sayaka and sobs. This wasn’t her fault! She panicked! They- _they scared her! They attacked her first! She had to!_

Mondo and Ishimaru find a body and nearly vomit at the sight. It’s Leon. But they can barely tell. Whoever killed him apparently didn’t stop attacking him just because he was dead.

Naegi continues running. Trying to find someone that he can save. And then he runs into Taeko. She’s coated in blood and gore but Naegi doesn’t really care about that right now because she’s _alive_! Until she gets a good look at his hands, covered in Fukawa’s blood, and she asks him who he killed. He tells her that he didn’t kill anyone- Fukawa was already dead!

But Taeko refuses to listen.

Kyouko runs into Ishimaru and Mondo. They’re relived to see someone else alive and ask her for news of the others. She has nothing good to tell them though. When she confesses to them about finding Chihiro’s body Mondo sees red. He grabs her and demands answers. _Who killed Chihiro!?_ He barely notices the weak tugs pulling at his arm.

And that's when something strikes him over the head and everything goes dark.

Ishimaru drops the weapon like a hot coal and is horrified when he checks on the two of them. Not only did he kill Mondo when he had attempted to merely knock his friend unconscious. But he had also failed to save Kyouko. Who’s neck and windpipe were crushed when, in his rage, Mondo had wrapped his hands around her throat.

Taeko follows the sobs and finds him crying over the two of them. He sees her coming but he doesn’t resist what he thinks he deserves.

Asahina and Taeko face each other. Both with blood on their hands. Neither one thinks that the other should be allowed to leave. Although neither one of them really thinks that they themselves deserve to leave either.

Celestia takes over for a moment. Since neither one of them believes that the other should walk out alive they’ll flip for it. The winner can live while the loser dies.

Asahina agrees and calls heads. Taeko takes a coin a flips it up into the air.

And then she hears a gunshot and feels something white-hot tear through her lower body. She falls to the ground and bleeds out as Asahina walks away with a smile. The coin lands on the ground.

_Tails._

When Asahina tries to leave she sees Junko again. "Junko's" expression is blank as she points a gun in her face, and a voice in her ear reminds her;

“Remember! Only one member of the 78th class gets to leave!”


End file.
